Please be with me
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: Jenna swan is bella's older couisn and is here because of what happened with edward and jacob ! after what she hear she goes down to la -push too kick there asses but embry imprint on her ! what happens now..more summary inside !. Rated M


Please be with me...

Summary: Bella's cousin Jenna Swan comes to town to look after Bella...Because Bella is having a really bad time at the moment. First Edward leaves telling her that he doesn't love her then Jacob leaves telling her that she is wasting his time!

Jenna gets mad. She drives down to la - push and goes and gives the pack a piece of her mind! Embry imprints on her. What will happen now...?

In this story none of the wolves have imprints yet so I will put them with people...

I own nothing of twilight or anything to do with twilight! It all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.

I own Jenna!

Chapter - 1

Jenna - pov...

Flying down the road looking for Bella's house with my music blasting away...God what is this place, everything is covered with green stuff...eww...  
Ermmm...Yes found it, i shouted in my head to myself.

I pulled up and jumped out the car and ran up the path.

I kicked the door 3 times just to annoy Charlie if he is in.

"Okay..Okay I'm coming." I heard him shout.

Within minutes he through the door open and looked at me.

"Jenna." he whispered.

"Yes Charlie it's me...I came to help you out with Bella." I replied smiling at him.

"Ohh sweetie come in come in...ermmm...I'll go get your bag you go up stairs to her room it's the second door to the left." He replied pushing passed me and running down the path towards my car.

I turned round and walked up the stairs...I wonder how Bella will react when she sees me. I haven't seen her for so long.

Once on top of the stairs i looked at the doors...well that one's bathroom...That one's Charlie's so here's Bella's.  
I walked over and banged on the door.

"Dad I'm fine just give me some room please." She shouted from the other side.

I banged again this time i kept banging till i heard her footsteps coming over to the door.

"Dad what...Jen." She whispered my name.

"Hey sweetie...Charlie told me you were having a bad time so i came here to kick some ass for you." i replied smiling.

"Jenna" She shouted then wrapped her arms around me.

"I've missed...you sso muchh jen." she cried

"i know Bella I've missed you to." I replied hugging her back.

"Well it's nice to see a smile on your face Bells." I heard Charlie say.

I let go of her and turned round to see Charlie holding my bags and looking at us smiling.

"I know dad."Bella replied pulling me into her room and shutting the door.

"Now tell me what's happened Bella." I asked knowing she wasn't down in the dumps for nothing.

"Just something...come on why don't we go and make some ice tea or something like we use to."She replied.

"Noo noo noo. You're going know where that fast without telling me what happened missy." i replied pointing at her.

"okay...just don't get mad please." she whispered.

Everything went quite for a couple of minutes then she started telling me.

"I told you about Edward and everything didn't I." she asked.

I nodded and waved my hand letting her know to carry on.

"Well on my 18th birthday Edward told me he had been cheating on me for 2 months and he loved her...He said that I was just a pet and he was wasting his time being with me. He also said that I was ugly but she was very beautiful.  
He left me out in the woods after telling me everything. I was so upset. I couldn't move. I just fell to floor." she said.

"Tell me what else happened NOW." i screamed at her...not meaning to but I was so mad.

"Sam Uley from la-push found me and brought me home to Charlie. I felt like Edward had punched a hole in my chest, I couldn't breathe. Later Jacob Black came up to see me. We started hanging around for a little bit, I invited him to the movies one night with me and my friends from school. So in the end they all like backed out, said they weren't feeling well so it ended up being Jacob, Mike and me. Half way through the film mike took and ran to the toilet so we went after him, we were talking. Then mike came back out, Jacob got mad all a sudden march off." she said tears falling down her face.

"Aww Bells." I said getting up to hug her but she waved her hand and starting saying something else.

"After a week of ringing him and no answer or getting told he was out with his friends of I'll. I drove down there. I found walking as garden in the rain with no top on. I asked why call or come and see me he replied to me I was wasting his time and he didn't want me around anymore he was good and I was boring...There have story okay." she shouted the last part through the tears.

I look at her and jumped then marched out the room grabbing my car keys..."WAIT WHERE YOU GOING JEN." I heard her shout.

"Too see Jacob Black." I replied and march down the stairs and out the door.

I look up at her window to see her crying and watching me leave.

"Bella, I'll be back." I shouted at her. She nodded her head and disappeared from sight.

I jumped in the car and set flying down the road towards la-push. i remember where Jacob Black lives. My dad, William Swan, used to take me down with Charlie and Bella to play with Jacob.  
But this time I'm not going to play. I'm going to kill him.

5 Minutes later..

I pulled up and saw some tanned guys standing the garden. I jumped out my car and walked over to them.

"Well Well what do have hear." i heard on of them say.

"Hey i'm looking for Jacob Black." i said smiling.

"Ohh he's in the house." One said pointing.

"Hey who are you." The other shouted as i walked away.

"An old friend." i shouted back.

Walking into the house i saw two guys talking. one in a wheel chair about 50 years old and the other on about 18 years old.

"Who are you.?" The young one asked.

"I'm looking for Jacob Black." I replied.

"Well you're looking at him." He replied smiling.

I march forwards and punched him in the face as he fell I kneed him in the face. He was on the floor and i kicked him in the belly again and again.  
Then some pulled me away from him.

"Calm down." someone was shouting at me.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU, YOU FUCKING BITCH."He Roared standing up and marching over to me.

"My cousin isn't a waste of space." i replied.

I pulled away from who ever had hold of me and marched out the house and over to my car. I was pinned up against the car.

"Let fucking go of."I shouted.

"No...Who the fuck are you." Jacob shouted at me.

"Fuck you." I replied trying to get out of his grip.

All a sudden I was thrown over his shoulder and he marched back into the house. Once we're in there he dumped me on the sofa there was about 10 people around me...this is going to be along night...

Authors note...

This is a embry story ! i think he doesnt get as many stories as the other and then the idea came of this story :-D

this is a dark and in away evil story ! i love writing evil and dark stories i think i'm best at them...what do you think ?

REVEIW PLEASE !

Hope everyone had a great christmas and happy new year ! .xx

Love

Maggzz .xx


End file.
